


Secret Santa

by tinyarmedtrex



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Cute fluff and nothing more, Does Richie like Eddie?, Eddie likes Richie, M/M, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 19:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13060443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyarmedtrex/pseuds/tinyarmedtrex
Summary: Eddie draws Richie's name for Secret Santa and wants to groan. He's liked the boy for years and is worried his gifts will reveal more than he wants.





	Secret Santa

The losers were gathered in Bill’s basement to draw secret Santa names. The friends had been doing secret Santa for years now and this was potentially the last time since they would all be headed to college next year. Stan and Richie participated, even though both of them were Jewish. Richie because he didn’t care and Stan because the others convinced him to. It was a tradition they all loved. 

Eddie carefully selected a folded pieces of paper and opened it - Richie, it read in Stan’s neat handwriting. He sighed to himself, passing the bowl along. 

“That bad?” Mike asked, looking at Eddie’s face.

Eddie quickly smiled to mask his disappointment. “No! This will be great.” He couldn’t admit that he didn’t want to get Richie presents because he was half in love with the taller boy. He didn’t know what he could give him that wouldn’t be lame or give himself away. He wasn’t sure he could handle listening to Richie make fun of his gifts. 

He watched Richie draw a name, a small smile appearing on his face. Richie saw Eddie watching him and blew a kiss. Eddie rolled his eyes and flicked him off, smiling. The easy flirting made Eddie’s stomach flip. He had liked Richie for years and hiding it was getting more difficult every year, especially now that college loomed over them. 

The group broke up shortly after, Eddie following Richie out to his car. Eddie was the only loser without a car, thanks to his mom’s insistence that he would get in an accident. Luckily one of the others, usually Richie, was always willing to give him a ride. 

“So who’d you get Eds?” Richie asked as they waited for the car to warm up.

“You know I can’t tell you.” Richie tried every year to learn who everyone had, usually with success. Stan and Eddie were the only ones who refused to tell him and he usually figured it out through the process of elimination.

“Come on Eds. It’s our last year.” Richie pleaded, smiling at Eddie. “Tell me, just this once. I promise to keep it a secret, I’m great at keeping secrets.”

“You’re terrible at keeping secrets.” Eddie paused. “I got Bev.” He lied. Richie would figure out it was a lie once he asked the others but he decided that this was easier for the short term. He  didn’t want Richie cajoling him the whole way home. 

Richie looked at him, surprised. “You never tell me. Are you feeling okay?” He put a hand to Eddie’s forehead. “You’re a little hot...or maybe that’s just how you always are.” He joked.

“Ha-ha.” Eddie said, removing Richie’s hand. “I just don’t feel like arguing with you.” He realized he was still holding Richie’s hand and quickly dropped it. 

“Alright, as long as you’re not dying or something and this is your last act of redemption.” Richie started driving to Eddie’s house.

“If I was dying my last act wouldn’t be to tell you my Secret Santa.”  _ I probably still wouldn’t have the guts to tell you I loved you.  _

“You sure? It’d be a pretty great last act.” The two talked until they reached Eddie’s house. 

As Eddie started to get out he paused and asked, “Who did you get?” Richie usually told him immediately after drawing, without any prompting. 

“Um, Mike.” Richie said. Eddie didn’t quite believe him but didn’t press, instead saying goodbye. 

 

\------

The losers did four days of presents for the last four days before the holiday break. They would leave the gifts in the other’s lockers then get together on Friday night for the reveal. It had lead to some awkward moments like when Richie got Ben the year him and Bev started dating and had wrapped individual condoms, which all fell out when Ben opened his locker.  Despite that they all decided to keep the tradition, and have someone look over Richie’s gifts before they were given. 

Eddie didn’t have trouble with the first of Richie’s gifts. He got him sweet tarts, his favorite candy, and left it in his locker the following Tuesday. He smiled, knowing that Richie’s breath would smell like them all day since he whenever he got a box he would savor them slowly, one after another. 

Eddie went to his locker and opened it, seeing a small wrapped gift. It was a small leather bound notebook. He had recently started journaling, trying to process his feelings about his mom, college and Richie. He smiled, appreciating that his secret santa remembered. 

The next day he left Richie the next issue of his favorite comic, which Richie loudly crowded about at the lunch table. He talked for ten minutes about how he had the best secret santa and no one else loved him like them. Eddie found that the comment hit too close to home.

That day Eddie got some coffee flavored chocolates, his favorite. He was happily eating them after school when Richie appeared. “What’d you get?” He asked, throwing an arm around Eddie.

Eddie showed him the box. “Coffee chocolate. They’re really good, do you want one?” 

“Mmm yes, they smell great.” Richie said, leaning in. Eddie’s heart started racing. Richie would often flirt and get close to him and Eddie still couldn’t control his reactions, much to his chagrin. Luckily Richie never seemed to notice. Richie’s long fingers plucked a chocolate from the box and popped it in his mouth, chewing slowly. “Delicious.”

Eddie swallowed, trying not to stare at Richie’s adam apple as he swallowed. “Yea, they’re really good.” Eddie said, lamely. Richie took another one and the two walked out together.

Eddie had more trouble with the last two presents. He decided for day three to get Richie some bright socks. He was always complaining that all his socks had holes and Eddie knew he’s appreciate the bright colors. Richie’s parents barely cared enough to buy him socks, let alone think about what kind he’d like. 

This time he hid and watched Richie open the gift, hoping it wasn’t too boring. Richie’s face lit up as he looked at the multiple pairs, each one making his smile bigger. Eddie felt a thrill that Richie liked them so much. 

“Eds! I got some amazingly flamboyant socks!” Richie appeared at Eddie’s locker later in the day. “They must be from Bev, she has the best taste out of all of us.” Richie shoved the socks into Eddie’s hands, forcing him to look. 

Eddie was torn between feeling annoyed that Bev was getting the credit and being happy that Richie liked them. “They’re great Richie.” He said, handing them back.

“No more holes in my socks, I know how much you hate that, especially when we cuddle.” Richie said, smiling at him.

Eddie rolled his eyes. “I only care because you always try to steal mine and it’s gross.” Eddie opened his locker and a flat gift fell out. 

“Open it!” Richie said excitedly. He was almost more excited to see what other people got than what he did.

Eddie laughed and compiled. It was a ‘hunk of the month’ calendar for next year. He flushed. He was out but still a little embarrassed about his sexuality. He tried to hide the calendar as Richie grabbed it. “Oooh Eds, there’s some good spank bank material here.” He pointed to February. “That guy is super sexy.” 

Eddie looked. “You’re only saying that because he looks like you.” Mr. February had the same lanky body and black curly hair as Richie. “Except he’s clearly not talking so he has you beat there.”

Richie laughed and hit Eddie’s shoulder with his own. “Well I’m thrilled that you think I could be on the calendar. Good to know you think I’m sexy.” Richie stuck a pose with his hands on his hips, one hip jutted out. 

“That’s not at all what I said!” Eddie protested. 

Too late. Richie was already yelling down to Stan. “Hey bird man, Eddie here thinks I’m sexy. You’ve got competition for my affections.”

Stan’s response was to give Richie the finger and walk away. Richie turned back to Eddie with a grin. “He really needs to stop throwing himself at me. It’s just embarrassing.”

Eddie took the calendar back, shoving it into his bag. “I’ll have to throw this out, no way I can let my mom find it.” 

Richie looked put out. “Just hid it under your mattress like everyone else. At least keep February.” He winked. 

Eddie laughed and said goodbye to Richie as he reached his class.  _ Maybe I will keep it.  _ Eddie thought,  _ some of those guys were attractive.  _

\-----

Richie picked Eddie up on Friday for the reveal. He was nervous about giving Richie his last gift, worried that it was too personal. He had found a signed record from Richie’s favorite band. It had taken convincing Bev to drive him to the record store in the bigger town twenty minutes away but it was worth it. He knew Richie would love it but was worried he’s read too much into it, both because of the work he went through for it and the cost. Eddie had definitely blown the budget for it. Bev had teased him the whole way home. 

“So what did you get Bev for the final gift?” Richie asked as Eddie crawled in.

“What?” He said, temporarily forgetting that he had lied. 

“Bev, your secret santa. What did you get her?” Richie asked again. Eddie was surprised that Richie hadn’t figured out his lie.

“Oh, it’s a surprise. What did you get Mike?”

Richie smiled at him. “Oh, it’s a surprise.” 

Eddie’s nerves grew as they reached Bill’s house. He was convinced that he had made a mistake, and that giving the record was basically admitting his feelings.  _ Too late now.  _ Hopefully he could joke it off if Richie figured it out.

The others were already there, drinking spiked eggnog and eating christmas cookies. “Finally!” Bev said, standing to his them hugs. “Let’s open presents already!” 

Bill handed both of them eggnog as they all settled into a circle. Eddie ended up next to Richie on the floor. He was fiddling with his sleeve, trying to avoid looking at Richie. He wondered what Richie had gotten Mike. 

Mike started, giving Stan his last gift which was a book about birds. Stan loved it. Bev gave Bill a new sketchpad. Stan gave Ben a history book. Ben gave Bev a photo book of all the losers. Everyone insisted on looking at the book, causing a paused in the celebration. Bill gave Mike a new baseball glove. 

Finally it was to Richie. Eddie realized that they were the only two left, meaning they had each other. Richie seemed to have the same realization. “Here.” He said, quietly handing Eddie a small package. Eddie gave his to Richie, feeling nervous.

Eddie opened his, not really looking at it. He was more focused on seeing Richie’s reaction. Richie’s face lit up as he opened the package. “Eds! This is amazing!” Richie was holding the record with reverence, a huge smile on his face. “Thank you!” He was staring at the signatures, lightly tracing them with his finger. “Do you like yours?” He asked quietly.

Eddie looked down at the package he had unwrapped. It was a CD from his favorite musical. “Open it.” Richie urged, looking nervous.

Eddie opened the CD and saw two tickets to the musical when it came to Portland next month. His mouth dropped. “This is way too expensive.” He whispered, staring at the tickets. 

“Hey look, we are all out of eggnog.” Bev said, standing and giving the others a long look.

“Oh yea, really out.” Mike said, following Bev out. The others followed as well.

Eddie turned to Richie, “You spent way too much.” 

“So did you.” Richie said waving his record.

“Not as much as you!” Eddie protested.

“Well, I was thinking we could go together” Richie paused, swallowing hard. “On a date?” He asked, his eyes darting.

Eddie was sure he misunderstood, or that Richie was teasing. “Yea, sure, you want to take me on a date. Okay. Sure.”

“I really do. I want to take you on many dates, most of them probably much less impressive than this one.” Richie leaned closer. “I’ve wanted to ask you out for forever but couldn’t work up the guts. Bev finally convinced me to.” 

Eddie gaped, unable to believe Richie or come up with a response. “Oh.” He said finally. “A date would be great.” 

“Can I kiss you Eds?” Richie asked, leaning in more. His nose was nearly hitting Eddie’s and his eyes were focused intently on Eddie’s. Eddie could see the small smattering of freckles on Richie’s cheeks and the gold flecks in his brown eyes. Eddie nodded and Richie closed the distance, lightly pressing his lips to Eddie’s. Eddie could barely believe that it was really happening. He leaned in, pressing their lips together fully.

Richie leaned back a minute later, a huge smile on his face. “Merry Christmas Eds.”

“Merry Christmas Richie.” Eddie responded with a matching smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> Challenging myself to write a one shot! Also, it's the holidays so this is timely!
> 
> I might make it a series and add the date to the musical? That has a high chance of being adorable.


End file.
